Certain ophthalmic lenses are provided on one of their faces with a coating layer in the form of a film that is fitted onto the substrate of the lens, e.g. that is adhesively bonded on the substrate.
Such films provide better comfort for the wearer and better performance for the lens.
At present, preparing such an ophthalmic lens having a coating film so that it is ready for mounting in a frame selected by the wearer, i.e. shaping the lens to have an outline suitable for mounting in the frame, requires numerous steps to be performed that are difficult to implement.
It is not possible to shape the lens together with its film in conventional manner using a grindwheel. The film is fragile and during such a shaping operation it would be subjected to unsticking and/or delamination, i.e. separation of the various layers of the film, which is not acceptable.